marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Madelyne Pryor (Earth-616)
Real Name: Madelyne Jennifer Pryor (formerly Pryor-Summers) Nicknames: Maddie Former Aliases: Anodyne, Mutate #9818, Goblyn Queen, Black Rook Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Former pilot Legal Status: Deceased Identity: Secret Marital Status: Married at time of (first) death Known Relatives: Jean Grey (genetic template), (Scott Summers (Cyclops, husband), Nathan Christopher Summers (Cable, son), Christopher Summers(Corsair, father-in-law), Alex Summers (Havok, brother-in-law) Group Affiliation: formerly X-Men, Hellfire Club Base of Operations: formerly Anchorage, Alaska; Australian Outback Origin Madelyne is a clone of Jean Grey. Sinister had planned to abduct Jean, but he was only able to get a DNA sample. Place of Birth: Created in Sinister's Labs Place of Death: New York City, New York First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #168, X-Man #5 (psychic entity) Final Appearance: X-Factor #37 (Goblyn Queen), X-Man #52 (psychic entity) History Madelyne always bore a striking resemblence to the then deceased Jean Grey. Numerous individuals, including Lilandra Neramani, mistook her as Jean reborn. To make matters more suspicious, Madelyne's mind was closed to Professor X and she was the sole survivor of a mysterious plane crash that occured at the exact moment the Phoenix committed suicide on the Moon; or so she thought. In reality she was a clone of Jean Grey. She met Scott Summers in Alaska, fell in love, and the two married. Scott was amazed how much she was like Jean and was even tricked by Mastermind to think she was Dark Phoenix. During a Sentinel attack, Madelyne's mutant powers of telepathy and telekinesis emerged. Later, Madelyne became pregnant and named her son Nathan (an implanted suggestion by Mister Sinister). When the real Jean Grey returned, Cyclops decided that he needed to see her even if it meant abandoning Madelyne and Nathan. Mister Sinister aimed to eliminate Madelyne before the truth of her creation was revealed, and sent his Marauders to kill her. Maddie used her latent psychic powers to defend herself, but lost baby Nathan to her enemies. In her dreams, The demons N'astirh ans Syn appeared, toying with her self doubt and tempted her with great power. Madelyne slowly lost herself to the dark side of her personality, and agreed to help the demons create a link between Earth and the extradimensional Otherplace in exchange for locating baby Nathan. Yet, as she grew more powerful and adopted the guise of the Goblyn Queen, niether the demons nor Mr. Sinister could suceed in making her their pawn. As the Goblyn Queen, Madelyne decended into madness after Sinister revealed she was only a tool modeled after Grey. She seduced Havok and attempted to sacrifice the recovered baby Nathan atop the Empire State Building to permenantly open a gateway between Earth and Otherplace. Both acts were done to spite Cyclops. Madelyne was brought into direct conflict with both the X-Men and X-Factor, after they defeat N'astirh's invading demonic army. Pryor and Jean Grey fought one on one, with Madelyne unleashing a psionic force intending to destroy both herself and her opponents. Yet, the mutants were able to shield themselves along with baby Nathan. Close to death because of her insane strategy, she attempted to drag Jean in a psychic bond and kill her as well. Jean was able to resist, instead acquiring the memories of Madelyne and the part of her soul the Phoenix Force emplanted in Maddie. Years later, the powerful X-Man traveled to this world. His mind looked for a companion, and Madelyne's spirit was somehow empowered and given a form once again. This new being attracted the attention of Selene. She used Madelyne against Trevor Fitzroy and Madelyne was part of the Hellfire Club. Still unsure of herself, she went to see X-Man. Seeing that he had befriended Jean Grey angered her. She lashed out, and it took the combined powers of Jean and Nate to stop her. Madelyne also went looking for her son. She formed a bond with Cable while he was in the middle of his Askani meditation. After some heated discuission, they decided on a neutral contact point of Alaska. At some unknown point, Madelyne was killed and replaced by an evil alternate version of Jean looking to use Nate Grey as a weapon. The faint echo of her astral form is the last anyone has seen of her. Characteristics Height: 5'6" Weight: 110 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Red Unusual Features: Madelyne Pryor closely resembles Jean Grey. Powers Strength Level: Madelyne Pryor possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise Known Powers: Madelyne possessed the same telepathic and telekinetic powers as Jean Grey, although her clone status and lack of training apparently made her weaker. She also apparently received a small portion of the Phoenix's power and memories when it began searching for Jean. As the Goblin Queen, Madelyne was able to draw upon the Goblin Force. This let her summon various goblins and other entities. As Anodyne, Madelyne possessed healing powers. When accidently recreated by X-Man, Madelyne was a psionic entity that drew upon his psionic energy. Known Abilities: Madelyne was a skilled pilot. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes No special notes. ---- Trivia ---- Recommended Readings * Essential X-Men #4 * X-Men: Fall of the Mutants TPB * X-Men: Inferno TPB ---- Related Articles * Mister Sinister * Jean Grey * Cable * Cyclops ---- External Links ---- References Marvel Directory ---- Return to Character Selection ----